


Rumors;

by captkirk



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i love these guys vvv much, they also share a bed here so yeah, this is another commission uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkirk/pseuds/captkirk
Summary: these smart guys are super dumb when it goes to their gay feelings.





	Rumors;

“Banner, I refuse to share this bed with you.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes as he heard Tony whine about their hotel room once again. They were both undercover as a tip was sent to the Avengers a couple of days ago, while Bruce and Tony were the only ones currently there to check it out. They normally had along with each other quite well, but Tony was a terrible road trip companion.

 

He had already made him stop at a first hotel they saw. Bruce was the type of person to want to make it to point A to point B as quick as possible, while Tony had to make everything last as long as possible. Like said before, that normally didn’t bother Bruce but at this moment, it was making everything a living hell.

 

“And, I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Bruce told him as he walked back into the room, sitting down to place his glasses on the nightstand.

 

“Well, neither am I.”

 

“Tony, for the love of god, make a wall of pillows or anything, I’m tired and sick of dealing with your shit right now.” Tony dropped his fighting for the time being, as he walked out of the room.

 

Most things about relationships made Tony nervous, but being around Bruce made him nervous. Not in a fear of the Hulk type of way. A type of way that he liked him so much he was scared that he was going to mess up. There had been rumors for years that the two science partners being romantically together since New York but Tony always brushed those rumors away. In till about a year ago, where those rumors actually started to become real for him.

 

Bruce was building a small wall in the middle of the bed, just to please Tony. He brought this on himself, truthfully. Over the past months, he had grown a small pet of a crush on Tony. He couldn’t help it, truthfully. He lit up every room he walked into with such fire he made everything warm and bright with a new type of warmth to his heart. He could never see him feeling the same way about him, so he tried quite to keep those feelings very hidden.

 

Tony came out of the bathroom, his arms up in a stretch his shirt rode up, showing off his abs a bit. Bruce grabbed his phone of the nightstand quickly, trying to focus on emails that had no real importance and not how hot his roommate was.  

 

“Thanks for making the wall.” He said with a small laugh, as he flopped down on the bed. “Sweet dreams….buddy.”

 

“Same to you, Tony. Goodnight.”

 

Tony looked at the alarm clock next to him, wincing seeing it was almost 3:30 in the morning and he still had barely gotten any sleep. He had been tossing and turning since they had laid down and wondered if Bruce was having the same problems. His heart told him to throw the wall of blanket between them to the floor and wrap his arms around him, but then his mind yelled at him saying, “dude, what the fuck?” good, thing he barely listened to either.

 

“Bruce? Are you awake?” he whispered as he tapped Bruce on the shoulder, hoping he was still asleep.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Good to know, good to know. Why can’t you sleep?”

 

“I’m just thinking about a lot, you know?” Tony nodded, silently to himself. He was going through the same thing himself, thinking about his feelings for Bruce. Could there be any possible way Bruce felt the same way about him? No way, Bruce was everything good Tony wasn’t, besides there was no way in hell he would want to be with a mess like him.

 

Little did Tony Stark know, he **did** want to be with a mess like him.

 

This was driving him crazy, he had to say something or he would never sleep. He couldn’t figure out why this was keeping him awake now at all times. They were together quite often at work, along with saving the world together. Maybe it was because he was so close to him now. They were having such a good time together while on this undercover road trip. He wanted to just bring it up, rip it off like a band-aid. He would rather have an awkward relationship for a while, they suffer like this.  

 

“Tony, I need to tell you something terrible, or not I’m never gonna get any sleep.”

 

“If it’s any rumor about me, it’s fake but I probably did it.”

 

“Stop talking for five minutes and let me talk. Tony, for the past couple months it’s dawned on me I might actually have a crush on you.”

 

Tony shot up, looked over at Bruce and starting laughing. His heart dropped! He had made a fool of himself, he would have to resign and go into hiding again.

 

“If you don’t feel the same way, you don’t have to be a jackass and laugh at me.”

 

“No, no no! I’m not being that way! Bruce, I’ve been feeling the same way about you for months too! It’s been making me so nervous, I couldn’t see straight!” Bruce was sitting up now too, rubbing his eyes, laughing slightly along with Tony. They both looked at each other for a moment, they did that often when they shared the same thought. This time was different, it was full of brightness, and a warmth hope of a future they prayed would work out if they did make up their minds to be together. 

 

“I really do like you a lot, Bruce. You make me calm.”

 

“I can say the same thing about you, though.”

 

Tony pulled away the blanket between them, removing the plush wall. He wrapped his arm around Bruce’s, laying his head on it. “Now, I’m going to try and sleep for once.” Bruce pulled the blanket over them both and drifted off into a soft, dreamless slumber.

 

And for the first time in awhile, Tony slept peacefully.


End file.
